The Cage
by WesternRebel14
Summary: Dean, Sam, Cas, Bobby, Crowley, and Mary rescue Adam from Hell. Narrated by Adam. Dean/Cas. Mary is their daughter. THIS IS GOING TO BE NOVEL LENGTH
1. Chapter 1

Everyone -at least the non-hunter people- assumed that Dean and Cas had adopted their daughter Mary, because really what other choice do partners have? Well, Dean and Cas had one other. On a case about a coven of witches Cas got hit with a gender swapping spell. He was trying to save Dean from a spell cast by a witch by jumping in front of him, that's when he was hit. Being a celestial being, and therefore not having a designated sex, didn't seem to matter because it switched the gender of his vessel Jimmy Novak. Dean just stood there in shock watching Cas' features become feminine , leaving Sam to deal with the witch alone. It didn't really matter, though, because the amount of power used in the gender spell was all she had. Dean finally accepts that he loves Cas and a month later, they find out that they are having a baby girl, Mary. Cas, of course, opted to wait the year for it to wear off, and Mary was born. They kept moving around and didn't settle down until Cas turned back, but I digress… Sam was sitting in the living room of the family farm, waiting for Dean to get back with the beer so they could watch the big game between Texas and Texas Tech. Mary was sitting on his shoulders, brushing his hair and putting it in braids and ponytails. Once she was done she threw her arms around Sam's neck and said, "You're my favorite Uncle!"

Sam , of course, chuckled a bit at this and told Mary, "I'm you're only Uncle silly." Just at that moment the door opened and all of the sudden bottles shattered against hard wood floor.

"FUCK!" He yelled, "We forgot Adam!" And that, friends, is how my niece started the hunt to get me out of Hell, and the cage...

* * *

**A/N: Dean is referred to by Mary as "Daddy" Cas is "****_Goaal_****" it is Enochian for Creator or Father.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick disclaimer, I don't own Supernatural (I wish), don't bother suing, unless you want my dog (you don't she's a demon), I only own the characters that I create ex: Mary, or characters I create later. _Goaal_ means creature or father in Enochian, so that is Mary's name for Cas, umm please review, and if it takes a while for me to update, I apologize but I have work, and I live on a farm in the middle of no where, so my internet can be spotty. I'm open to any suggestions, since I am still in the process of figuring out where all of this is going. alright I'm gonna sign off for now with the words of Charlie (an appearance by her is up for discussion), "Peace, Bitches!"

* * *

Chapter 1

It was 2 am when Mary gets back back to the family farm in Texas, and sees what she was really hoping she wouldn't see. Dean was pacing the living room obviously pissed the fuck off, Cas was sitting on the couch looking like holy wrath was about to smite everyone within 10 miles, Sam was in his armchair almost asleep, but looking worried, Crowley was sitting by the fireplace and raised an eyebrow, Gadreel looked at her like she was a fucking idiot from his spot on the couch and Bobby sat at his desk, a bottle of Jack Daniels next to him, and half of it gone. Bobby's face was the only one that actually made her feel ashamed.

Mary stopped dead in her tracks and mutters under her breath, "Jesus fucking Christ, its only 2 and I was on a case. Why is Uncle Gadreel here? Oh, wait, angel radio. Where is Uncle Gabriel? I thought he was coming tonight to see Uncle Sam." Sam looked up startled, and Mary replies, "Oh, don't look surprised, Uncle Sam, everyone knows you're gay for Uncle Gabriel. It's like how you knew about Daddy and _Goaal_ before they did."

Cas glared at her in her ripped ACDC shirt and her torn to shreds jeans with muddy combat boots and states angrily, "Watch your mouth when talking about your half uncle. Change and then get back down here, we need to talk."

Dean adds, "Your shirt! What happened to it?!" momentarily distracted by the state of the shirt from one of his favorite bands. Cas glared at him and he shut up.

Mary came back down in an ACDC tank top but still in her torn jeans, and took up her favorite spot on the ottoman in between Gadreel and Sam, waiting for the torrent of questions to begin.

"Where were you?"

"What did you do to the shirt?!"

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"Seriously, what did you do to my shirt?! It has survived hellhounds, demons, vampires, ghost, witches, angels, you falling out of trees, and wendigoes. What did you do?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING ON YOUR FUCKING CHEST?!"

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING THING ON YOUR FUCKING CHEST?!"

"What. The. Actual. Fuck."

You can probably tell who said what, and Sam punctuated his with his classic bitch face. Mary countered with one equally as strong. Crowley just quirked an eyebrow. Bobby practically growled, "Girl," in an incredibly warning tone. Gadreel didn't say anything out loud, but his face still said she was a fucking idiot.

"Alright! I'll answer all y'all's questions! All y'all have anti-possession tattoos, even you, _Goaal_. Daddy, you said I would need one eventually, soooooo, I just got it on my own. I got the anti-possession and added the wings to represent you, _Goaal_, and me being half angel. The cursing isn't fucking necessary.

"I was going out to Uncle Garth's to pick up a lead for y'all to help us get Uncle Adam out of Hell and the Cage. I got caught by a rival pack on the way there. The blood isn't mine because I was armed with a silver knife. And watch it! I do notice double meanings! I need to bleach my brain now! I did get to Uncle Garth eventually though. It's a summoning spell. Don't know which one of y'all is gonna do the honors, but I've got the incantation and ingredient list. We need basic summoning ingredients, the sigil of Bael, and this incantation. And Daddy, _be respectful_. So long as you are respectful, Bael should be civil.

"Bael is one of the original demons created from fallen angels, and looks down upon demons that are created from human souls, due to the disrespect and disregard they have for the ancient rules, from when they were originally cast into Hell, and the Pit, in Bael's case. He was sent to the Pit as head of security on the Cage. His second was Alastair, and before that Azazel, currently he doesn't have a second in his weapons area, but many under him for general security. Oh, and I can't verify this, but I hear you should prepare for some Gabriel level sass."

Crowley finally pipes up at this and quips, "Take Gabriel's sass and double it, include his taste for sweets, and triple that."

* * *

Yeah, she's a Daddy's girl lol, and she is like 16/17 so, yeah the tattoo is a little risky but *cue Sassy Sammy face* Fuck it!

Umm, yeah plz review! I'm open to plot suggestions! Again I close in the words of Charlie, "Peace, Bitches!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**A/N: Do not try this at home, for authenticity this is a real summoning spell (didn't tell you all the ingredients on purpose tehe) and i really don't want my readers being smited by an angry demon **_

* * *

_**"Satanas, da mihi potestatem, et animo concipiant facere quod volo facere, ut in finem pervenire quod, te auxiliánte, oro, mihi, ut det mihi manifestare Bael incutere et fideles Respondeo, ut voluit sequi finem, quod est proprium officium. Hoc nomen tuum officiose et humiliter petere, Satana."**_

Dean dropped the match into the bowl, and it smoked and flamed up like usual except for one thing... The flames were green, and the smoke purple. A woman appeared and said,

"Next time could you skip the chicken feet and the lamb's blood? It takes months to dispel the scent. And hello, Crowley my Brother."

"Nice meatsuit Brother Bael. Couldn't find a good one, or just cross dressing?"

Bael chuckled and then turned to Dean. "How may I be of service, human? You were respectful when calling me as I realize the devil's trap is just precautionary."

"My brother Adam got trapped in the Cage, and I would like to get him back. My daughter doesn't know what her own uncle looks like, and he doesn't know his own niece, hasn't been able to watch her grow up.

"You are the head of security for the Cage and if you can keep someone in, then maybe you can get someone out. I have a friend, Benny, in Purgatory who can protect him and get him out but, I need you to get him out of the Cage and into Purgatory."

"I will see what I can do, Mortal, but I need something in return. You have seen that I am a kind and honorable demon, and I thank you for that, but I need you to put word out to other hunters that I am not to be attacked or exorcized, and that if they summon me they must be respectful, and if they lay a hand on me or exorcize me, you will be the one they answer to."

"I can do that. Just see that you do you best to get him to Purgatory. Please." Dean bent over and used his knife to scrape off some of the paint to break the trap, and Bael stepped out saying, "I shall take her back to her home, and then depart this Earth. I shall be in touch when I know what must be done. Until then, get in touch with Benny, prepare for Adam to arrive, and deal with the bastard demons that roam this earth being disrespectful, and unfair."

"I- We- will Bael."

* * *

switches to omnipresent narrator, NOT ADAM. Time lapse also

* * *

Dean and Cas sat on the couch after everyone had gone to their rooms. Cas sat with his legs tucked under him curled up underneath Dean's arm and pressed into Dean's side. Cas sighed and asked, "What are we going to do about Mary? She can't just wander around in the middle of the night without telling us. She could get seriously hurt. This is why I didn't want her to live this kind of life in the first place. On top of it, she got her first anti-possession tattoo without us. That is a major milestone in hunter life. Its like we don't know her anymore. She could have a boyfriend for all we know."

Dean snarled at that comment and tensed up. "There is no way my baby girl has a boyfriend. If she does he's dead... I can't ask Crowley to check with that new anti-possession tattoo. Maybe Gabriel can check angel radio. I'll ask Sam if he can ask him. Or Gadreel, but he would be a little more suspicious than Gabriel."

"Sure, Babe, but can we not talk about that right now?" Cas asked suggestively. Dean looks down at his angel with love in his eyes, and chuckled deep in his throat.

"Not here, Baby, don't want to scar anyone for life." Dean then picked up Cas, while kissing him and carried him upstairs to the master bedroom, with Cas' legs wrapped around Dean's waist the whole time. Dean kicked the door to their room shut, and hit the lock with his elbow, all without breaking the kiss. Dean slowly walked to the king sized bed in the middle of the room, and finally paused the kiss to gently lower Cas onto the bed.

After a few minutes of heated kissing and exploring with hands and tongues, Cas turned the tables, and pinned Dean to the duvet, rutting against Dean's already hard erection, immediately eliciting a moan from Dean's perfect, cupid's bow lips, swollen from the intense kisses. Cas leaned forward, and nipped at Dean's full lip, and then soothed the red spot with his tongue. Dean growled, lust overcoming him, and he flipped the tables again, almost immediately slithering down Cas' body and tugging at the waistband of his worn jeans, impatiently. Dean finally pulled down the zipper, and undid the the button, with a little help from a chuckling Cas. He pulled Cas' pants down not bothering to get them past his knees in his haste, the boxer briefs already tight and bulging. Dean pulled them down too, again not caring once they fell past Cas' knees. Cas moaned impatiently, waiting to feel the wet heat of Dean's mouth.

* * *

Mwahahahaha, ik i'm evil lol. Thanks to my bestie grilledcheesesammichanddestiel, for helping me write the last scene, and she will be cowriting the next chapter or two with me, and, well, most smut scenes. 2 chapters in one day, i gotta admit im doing better than i thought i would.

In the words of my baby, "Good night Sam," don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and spread the word!


End file.
